If He Only Knew
by Hobohunter
Summary: He loved her with all of his heart, but secretly, her love was unrequited. This is the story of John: the Umbrella scientist, and of Ada: The spy of the Agency. Oneshot. JohnAda.


She looked over at him smiling widely, she saw that he was gazing at her with the same look on his face. They had only been together for a little while now, yet they were already engaged. The woman would never tell him why she was really him. He would never understand. Especially since he was Umbrella's top researcher on the T-virus.

"What is it Ada?" asked the the man sweetly. He played with the engagement ring that was on her left ring finger. His sapphire eyes sparkled as he looked into her raven black orbs.

"Nothing..." replied the woman of Chinese descent. She walked around the patio and looked out into the woods. It was peaceful at the Spencer Estate, yet she knew about the experiments and tests that were going on below in the labs.

"You're lying to me..." he said as he lowered his head. His glasses gave off a light glare at he stared at the concrete floor. The unbuttoned collar of his shirt lightly flapped in the summer breeze. It was strange not to see him in his usual lab coat garb with the coffee stains.

"John. I'm not lying to you." stated Ada, she squeezed his hand tightly and raised his chin to look at her. "I'm just tired of all the secrecy and untrustworthiness that you're giving me."

"Hon, you know what my profession is. I'm sorry that we had to move here all the way from Chicago, but it's my job. I want to help people and save lives. I came here to accomplish my goals and I want to finish them with you by my side." he touched her cheek softly and pulled her in close. "I love you Ada with all of my heart. I hope that you know that."

She nodded into his shoulder and closed his eyes. "_If he only knew..." _ She kept repeating that line in her head over and over. She wasn't supposed to grow feelings for this Umbrella scientist. She was only with him so she could get crucial information on the T-virus. Yet didn't her company get enough information from that traitor to Umbrella? Apparently not, so she had to start a relationship with John Howe.

She met him in Chicago when he was working in one of Umbrella's lower branches. He was the brightest researcher there and was studying the effects of the T-virus on animal specimens. And just after a few months of dating, he asked her to marry him and come along to Raccoon City. She had said yes, so that she could keep sneaking information from him.

So she came to Raccoon City and lived in a rented house on the outskirts of town. John was practically married to his job and had to live in the researchers quarters. But everyday she would come to the mansion and try to visit him. Sometimes she couldn't see him because he was too busy. One time she didn't see him for almost a week. It's not like she missed his company, it was because she was missing out on all of the valuable data he could be giving her. Or so she thought.

"I'm pretty tired babe, I think I'm going to the lab and then bed. I'll see ya around." he kissed her goodnight and headed for the door.

"John, wait." she grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. She was surprised by her own actions and looked down at their locked hands.

"What is it?" he craned his neck and tried to look at her eyes. She always had them hidden when he tried to look at her.

"I'm... so lonely now. You hardly pay any attention to me at all." Ada let go of his hand and turned her back to him. She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Then he nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed heavily. "I'm so sorry, Ada. But you know how well my research is coming along."

She nodded and sighed softly. "I know, John... I know..." Ada smiled lightly and turned around. "Please just get some sleep instead, you look like one of them zombies from a horror movie."

John flinched after Ada had said Zombie, could it be true that she knew about the experiments? But how? He never said anything about the virus research. He was like that nut Birkin, always quiet about his research. Maybe she read a few files that he left out on his desk or maybe she hacked into his computer? John started sweating slightly and got uncomfortable as he looked at his fiancé.

"What is it darling?" she knew that whenever she called him that, he'd always get all lovey-dovey on her. She watched his eyes shimmer once again and look at her.

"Nothing." he rubbed his five o' clock shadow and smiled. He did love Ada and missed the nights where they would cuddle next to each other after making love. How he longed to be with her right now, but he couldn't. His research was coming along way too good. He was even surprised at the success rate.

"Do you think that I can stay the night?" whispered Ada into his ear. She knew that whenever she asked like that, she'd get her way. The femme fatale thought that she could look through his files after he fell asleep.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, hon. I'm sorry." he turned around and headed for the door. "I think that you should get home now. It's pretty late and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm staying, wether you like it or not." she walked past him and exited though the door. He walked behind her and made the long haul all the way to the researcher's quarters. The mansion was a very large place, and it took a long time to get around in it. It took John a half hour just to get back to his room from the mansion.

As John looked around, he saw a strange man with long hair and a trench coat start to go behind the grande staircase. That was the way to the labs, of course you have to go past that large stone coffin with the chains and boulders surrounding it. John hated walking through there, it was a hazard, you could fall right off the sides.

John shrugged off the odd man and started his long journey back to his cold, twin sized bed with the woman he loved. In a few months, they'd be married and he wouldn't have anything else to worry about.

A/N:I'm trying to write stories for different types of characters so I can get their emotions and actions down. I'm just letting you know!

O_O?? Wow. I wrote a story about Ada. I am highly surprised that happened. I really wrote it because I wanted to write about John. I was playing RE2 and I just felt that he needed a fic for once. John doesn't have a specific last name, there are three possible ones: Howe, Fay (from books), and Toleman (From a crumpled note).

Also this is setting up the virus leak in the Mansion, so I hope you guys got that. In the REmake John practically states that Ada has been to the mansion and he wants her to get all the evidence out on Umbrella.

I hope you guys like this story and wont flame me about it. They were an actual couple (So ha!) And I doubt Cleon fans are reading this, but it you are, don't worry! I have a new Cleon fic almost done :3

Happy new year y'all!!!! :D


End file.
